Mods in Minecraft Oasis (season 1)
Mods used in the series Minecraft Oasis. All mods were put into the game thanks to Steven, also known as SCMowns. Current mods Biomes O' Plenty Biomes O' Plenty is a mod used in the series. It is designed to give players a better Minecraft world to explore, and more of a reason to explore it in the first place. There are a lot of realistic biomes, some fantasy biomes, and other cool things. There are custom achievements added to the game with this mod and village generation has been changed. There are 72 new biomes added overall with many new blocks used to create them. The mod has been in Minecraft Oasis since the first episode and has been explored a little but not in any great detail. Familiars Familiars is a mod. Navi is a familiar that was unlocked by Cupquake, she talks to her whenever diamonds o Fossil/Archeology Fossil/Archeology is a mod that adds various dinosaur entities and blocks that can be mined. MrCrayfish's Furniture Mod MrCrayfish's Furniture Mod adds furniture and other various items to your game and gives Minecraft something everyone longed for, it replaced the Jammy Furniture Mod.Were do you get it? Minecraft Comes Alive Minecraft Comes Alive is a mod that is used in Minecraft Oasis and adds various types of NPC villagers with new interactions, such as being able to get married. Mo' Creatures Mo' Creatures is a mod used in the Minecraft Oasis series. It provides many new animal and monster mobs, as well as the ability to tame and ride some of them. There are 19 types of friendly mobs, 9 types of neutral mobs and 13 types of aggressive mobs. Most of these have many different sub-types for example there are eight different type of snake and six different type of bird. The mod has been in Minecraft Oasis since the first episode and has been one of the most used. Previous mods Jammy Furniture Mod Jammy Furniture Mod is a furniture mod that was used before Cupquake updated her Minecraft game version. It was replaced with MrCrayfish's furniture mod. Tree Capitator Tree Capitator is a mod adds the ability to cut down entire trees at once by breaking a log block with an axe. It is mainly used to clear out land. Pig Grinder Pig Grinder is a mod Cupquake had for a short time on Minecraft Oasis, it adds a pig grinder to the game. Cupquake put the grinder on a pig, collected some porkchops, and returned to find a crater. Two pigs were found dead. Full list of mods Mods for 1.5 *Optifine *Minecraft Forge *Code Chicken Core *Not Enough Items *Familiars API *GUIApi 1.5.2 *Damage Indicators *SCMowns Title Screen Mod *Direction Torches *Genders *Rei's Minimap *MrCrayFish's Furnitures *BackTools *Biomes O' Plenty *CoralReef *CraftGuide *Custom Mob Spawner *SCMowns Patches / Configs *Mo' Creatures *Fossils/Archeology *Inventory Tweaks *Hamsters Mod *MatMos Sounds Mod *Minecraft Comes Alive *RPG Inventory Mod *The cat is dead Mod *Pixelmon mod *Galaticraft Mods for 1.4 *Too Many Items *Jammy Furniture Mod *Pams Weee Flowers *Pams HarvestCraft *Pams All the Seeds *Pams Melon Spawn *Crafting Guide *Minecraft Comes Alive (removed in episode 35) *Mo' Creatures *SteamShip *SailBoat *Aurora Rubealis *3D Katana *3D Dagger *3D Handgun *Biomes O' Plenty *Tree Capitator (Timber) *Fossil Archeology *Fans *Familiars *Pig Grinder Links *Pig Grinder mod Category:Minecraft Oasis Category:Mods